


Appenza

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan - Claudia Gray
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Leia’s perspective.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	Appenza

The first home I knew  
Had high ceilings, a view of a mountain  
The woman who raised me had climbed it  
I did at the same age  
As I was brought up to do 

Bearing a legacy could be boring  
The plod of lineage the drudge of duty a quiet constant drone

I won’t let it I haven’t  
Got it in me to settle like shale  
What I carry is a torch  
I’ll bring flame  
and conflagration 

You had me watch the burning  
But you couldn’t see  
The mountain or my hand when I reached out to be  
The last-ever person to touch its very peak

I know of your palace of stone and fire  
I’ll never live there  
Or anywhere  
It’s haunted  
Tell me  
Did you ever go  
To stand on the obsidian bridge  
Where with a desperate dragging gasp  
My mother  
Inhaled the ember that inflamed me


End file.
